Delsin D. Draco
Damon D. Draco (デイもん・D・どラコ Deimon Di Dorako) is a student at U.A. High's Class 1-T, training to become a Pro Hero. He is one of the Main Protagonists of the My Hero World Series. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': *'Atonishing Speed': *'Sharp Reflexes': *'Enhanced Durability': *'High Endurance': *'Keen Intellect': Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Strategist: Quirk Pyro (放火魔 (パイロ) Pairo lit. Flame Control): Other Charisma: Profficent Cooking: Bilingual: Damon is apparently capable of speaking two idioms, namely both English and Japanese at very good levels. Equipment & Weapons Relationships Classmates= Huit Poirier: Damon is shown to be closest friends with Huit, despite only meeting him in U.A. They often study together and help one another in whatever subject the other lacks. Huit's first impressions of Damon were that of an air-headed person who hesitates too much and just wanted attention. Though, afterward, Huit was very impressed with Damon's skills during the Entrance Exam and was willing to help him despite being strangers, saying that Damon certainly had what it took to be a U.A. student and later on, a Hero. Although Damon considers him very lazy and severe at times, he also says that Huit definitely has the determination of a Hero. Damon had voted for Huit for Class President and fully supports his role as such, praising his leading skills often. Julia Briar: Julia was the first of the class to have met Damon, as both of them were alone before the Entrance Exam due to having made no friends yet and decided to lunch together. But even then, they exchanged just a few words before going their separate ways, until discovering they were designed for the same area during the test. Kaio Kinbena: Damon and Kaio knew each other before entering U.A and have a rocky relationship with each other. Shohin Kaisha: Damon and Shohin didn't interact at first and only grew close after many sleepovers at the latter's house, surprised at the many similarities they possess. They often pair together to make jokes and do crazy things, such as setting fire to a plastic skull, some lemons, and an apple. Both are the biggest eaters of the class and take pride in their stomachs. Pedro Yoiowari: Although they are not too close, despite Damon being friends with Shohin, Damon often laughs at Pedro's jokes and remarks that they are the funniest. Rick Rodriguez: Despite not being close, Damon and Rick are on friendly terms, with both admiring the determination of one another. Even with Rick being the closest to Kaio, Damon has no problem hanging out with him. Rick often stands up for Damon, shown when he got between his and Kago's argument and when he berated Damon for reacting too negatively sometimes. Shiawaze Yunai: Damon often remarks, ironically, that Shiawaze is too naive, but nevertheless he admires her intelligence and skills. Kago Yoiowari: Despite Kago's initial animosity towards Damon, the latter tries to be very friendly towards him and holds an immense amount of respect for his skills. Akio Yuuki: Although Akio dislikes the jokes that he and Damon look like each other, they are on friendly terms. Kizo Kokka: Damon is one of the only people whom Kizo doesn't get angry due to the jokes made about his head. Erai Yaunai: Erai and Damon often help each other in times of need, with the former complimenting Damon for always doing the possible. Erai seems to really admire Damon's heroic actions and often the latter laughs at the former's tries at hiding his pervert side. Bruno Alameda: Damon thinks Bruno is very weird but nevertheless keeps his friendly demeanor with him. Bruno is often too honest with Damon and often calls him an air-head but respects him anyway. |-| Teachers= Andre Galvahawk: Being Damon's Homeroom Teacher, Andre is the closest to him amongst the teachers. |-| Family= Lucia D. Draco: As son and mother, Damon and Lucia care deeply for each other. She was delighted that his Quirk took after hers and often tried to give him advice about it and everything else. Lucia was also very proud when Damon got into U.A., going as far as to try and participate in every parent activity held by the school. Damon says that what he most loves about her is the fact she picks no favorite amongst her loved ones and just tries her best. Hector D. Draco Anne D. Draco Tonio D. Draco Battles Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail Series. |-| Facts= *Damon shares his birthday with the Author, June 10th. *When he was a kid, Damon always thought U.A. meant Ultimate Academy. *His school ranks are as follows: **3rd at the Entrance Exam. **5th at Quirk Apprehension. **5th in Class 1-T's Grades. *In the first semester, Damon is one of the four students who stood on both Top Five''s. The others being Shiawaze, Kago, and Huit. **Damon and Huit would also stand on the ''Top Five of the Entrance Exam. |-| Extras= *According to Damon's mom: **His favorite food are Baked Cookies. **His favorite drink is Hot Milk. **As a hobby, **As a routine, he goes to school and works out. **He is right-handed. **He has a complex about his droopy eyes. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Student Category:U.A. Student Category:Quirk User Category:Hero in Training Category:Class 1-T